1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device including a moving mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sliding-type mobile phone includes an input module 100 and a display module 200 reciprocally movable with respect to each other (as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1), wherein the input module 100 includes a keypad 110, and the display module 200 includes a screen 210.
In the conventional sliding-type mobile phone, the input module 100 and the display module 200 are movably connected by a sliding mechanism with a torsion hinge. When the display module 200 slides to a critical position relative to the input module 100, the torsion hinge can provides a spring force to rotate the display module 200 upwardly, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the display module 200 is angled with respect to the input module 100 for convenient usage.
When returning the display module 200 to a closed state, the display module 200 is pushed toward the input module 100, as the arrow D1 indicates in FIG. 3, and the display module 200 is horizontally impelled along the upper surface of the input module 100, as the arrow D2 indicates in FIG. 3. Hence, the display module 200 can be moved to a closed position, as shown in FIG. 4.
In FIG. 3, the torsion hinge H has a first plate H1 and a second plate H2 respectively connecting to the input module 100 and the display module 200. The torsion hinge H can provide a preloaded spring force F to rotate the display module 200 upwardly. However, the preloaded spring force F may adversely cause a gap G between the input module 100 and the display module 200 when in the closed state, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. The gap G can cause disfigurement in unity of appearance of the mobile phone and cause mechanical failure of the torsion hinge H and the sliding mechanism following repeated operations.